Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: A Backstory
by JustARandomPegasus
Summary: A head-cannon backstory of how Princess Cadance and Shining Armor first met. (Profile picture created by mysticalpha on Deviantart.)


Shining Armor opened the mailbox and snatched the papers inside. He looked through them, and got a grin on his face. He dashed inside, almost dropping the mail.

"I WAS ACCEPTED!" Shining shouted. Twilight Sparkle, who was still a filly, came up to him wide-eyed.

"For what? Magic?" She asked, her curious eyes staring up at her brother.

"No, for the Royal Guard Training Academy! Otherwise known as RGTA. I'll be gone for a few months, though," Shining responded. Twilight looked up to him with sad eyes.

"But… months? I won't see you for a long time!" Twilight responded. Shining tried to comfort his little sister when his parents came in the room.

"You are in the RGTA?" His dad asked. Shining nodded as his parents congratulated him.

"But who's going to watch Twilight now when we're at work? We'll need to have a foal-sitter," Twilight and Shining's mom informed their dad. He nodded and looked down at Twilight.

"We'll look for one tomorrow when you're with Princess Celestia, Twilight. But first, let's take Shining to the train!"

Shining tossed his necessities into a huge brown bag and zipped it shut. He darted out the door, his family following behind. When they got to the train station, Shining said his goodbyes. Twilight ran and hugged him. She did not know what it would be like to not see her B.B.B.F.F. for months. She got teary-eyed as the train left and made her way home with her parents.

As the Sparkles entered the Canterlot castle the next day, they saw Celestia at the door to greet them. She warmly smiled down at Twilight, who was eager to learn.

"Good morning, everypony. I have a few new spells for Twilight to learn," Celestia said as Twilight's smile grew bigger.

"Your highness, we will love to stay to see Twilight learn new magic, but we have to find a foal-sitter for her," Twilight's mom informed Celestia. Celestia nodded as the two walked out.

A few hours later, Twilight felt her horn throbbing. She had practiced a lot of magic, and never wanted to give up until she got it perfect. Her parents then walked through the door.

"Sorry, Twilight, but we couldn't find a foal-sitter for you that we think you would like. The only ones are very sophisticated ponies that wouldn't play the games you enjoy," Twilight's mom informed her daughter.

"I think my niece could foal-sit Twilight," Celestia suggested. Twilight's parents agreed to the idea and took their daughter home.

The doorbell rung as Twilight and her parents dashed downstairs to meet the new foal-sitter. To their surprise, she was an alicorn. She also was pink with a yellow, purple, and pink mane. She greeted the Sparkles.

"Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle's new foal-sitter, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but just Cadance for short." Twilight's parents stood with their mouth hanging open, but suddenly bowed to Cadance.

"There's no need for that, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle," Cadance informed the two. Twilight came out to say hello.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight," she said, looking straight up at the pink princess.

"It's nice to meet you! We are going to have so much fun!" Cadance responded. Twilight ran upstairs to get her room ready as her parents told Cadance some information.

After Twilight's parents left for work, Cadance went up to see Twilight. The two talked, played, and even made up their own hoof-shake. Months passed, and the two had new fun every day. Soon, it was the day Shining came home, which was also when Twilight planned her birthday party.

When Twilight woke up, she started to get the house ready. The only ones at the party would be her family and Cadance, but Twilight still wanted the house to look nice, especially for Shining's return. Soon, it was time for the party. Shining Armor arrived first, opening the door and setting his eyes on his sister.

"Twily!" He greeted. Twilight got a huge smile.

"Shining!" She said as she embraced him in a hug. Shining started talking about his time at RGTA when Cadance walked through the door. Shining knew that Twilight's foal-sitter was coming, but he didn't expect an alicorn princess to walk through the door. The two caught sight of each other, and felt like they were in a trance. They snapped out of it and greeted each other. They all had a lot of fun celebrating, but soon it was time to go. After Cadance left, Shining's cheeks flushed. Twilight looked at him with teasing eyes.

"You like Cadance, don't you?" She asked as she saw her brother's cheeks grow redder.

"Well, maybe…" Shining responded. Twilight simply nodded. It wasn't surprising, though. Cadance had told Twilight that many stallions had fell in love with her. She was a beautiful, caring, and kind alicorn princess. Just what any stallion would look for in a mare. Shining then started to get his things unpacked as Twilight left him alone. She knew Shining thought that he wasn't good enough for Cadance.

The next day, Shining went to visit friends, so Cadance came to foal-sit again. Twilight hugged her as she came through the door. The two started talking.

"Another stallion asked me out today." Cadance told Twilight.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked, hoping she didn't say yes. She knew Shining would be heartbroken.

"No. I said no," Cadance responded. Her face then flushed a little bit, and Twilight noticed.

"There's somepony you like, isn't there?" She asked as Cadance looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, there is Twilight. Which is strange for me. Normally stallions like me, but I never return the feelings. Now, I'm afraid he doesn't like me back…" Cadance responded.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You are one of the most amazing ponies I know! Who is it, anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Thanks, Twilight. And you might find this a little strange, but I like your brother… Shining Armor…" Cadance responded as she saw Twilight grow a huge smile. She wanted to tell Cadance that Shining liked her back, but she felt like it wasn't her place. She thought of another idea.

"Wow! I hope you two can get in a relationship! Hey, do you want to come over tonight? I want to hang out with you longer!" Twilight responded as Cadance smiled.

"Of course, Twilight. That will be fun!" She responded. She had a feeling that Twilight was really setting her and Shining up, but she was fine with it. She wanted to see Shining Armor again.

When Cadance walked through the door later that night, she found Twilight at the door. She quickly took Cadance's hoof and led her into the kitchen. Shining was already sitting at the table, which looked romantic. Sure enough, it looked like Cadance was right about Twilight setting up her and Shining. As she took a seat, Twilight sat next to her. The purple unicorn didn't stay for long though. She kept making silly excuses to leave the table, looking at Cadance and Shining as she left, obviously hoping for them to make a move. Shining started up a conversation, hearing his own shyness in his voice.

"How has your day been?"

"Good! What about you?" Cadance responded. Shining then tried to overcome his shyness and told her about his day. Cadance did the same and Twilight entered the room.

"How's dinner?" Twilight asked.

"Great, Twilight! Now, tell me why you wanted me to come again," Cadance responded to Twilight.

"I wanted to talk to you more! Sorry I have to keep leaving. I have some chores to do," Twilight responded. Shining gave her a peculiar look.

"Mom and dad said you have no chores today," Shining responded as he saw Twilight trying to find an answer.

"Well, I want to help around the house. Ooh! My room needs cleaned!" Twilight said at last as she bolted up the stairs. Shining rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about her…" He apologized to Cadance.

"Why should I be sorry? In ways, she's helping me!" She didn't realize what she was saying until it came out of her mouth.

"Helping? With what?" Shining asked, looking directly into Cadance's pink eyes. Cadance knew she should tell the truth. It was the right thing to do, after all.

"Well, you see, Shining… I kind of have a crush on you… I told Twilight, and that's why she set this up. I'm sorry…" Cadance said at last. Shining looked surprised. She liked him back! He thought she would never have a crush on him!

"Really? Because I like you too! I also told Twilight, so I knew as soon as I saw her setting the table what it was going to be," Shining responded. Cadance grew a big smile and went over to hug Shining. Suddenly, they heard a gasp behind them. They pulled apart and saw Twilight standing there.

"Oh. My. GOSH! CADANCE AND SHINING SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Twilight teased the two as they blushed.

"Do you want to maybe go out or something?" Shining asked.

"Yes. I would love to," Cadance responded. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"OH COME ON! YOU'RE NOT GONNA KISS?!" Twilight remarked. Cadance just laughed. At that moment, Twilight's parents walked through the door.

"MOM! DAD! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?" Twilight asked her parents. Cadance and Shining then walked in the room.

"Mom…dad… I am in a relationship with Cadance now…" Shining said, nervously avoiding eye contact with his parents. Twilight looked very proud of herself as her parents hugged Shining and Cadance and congratulated the two. The young princess and royal guard trainee could not be happier.

Years later, Twilight was a full grown mare, and she was reading a book about the two sisters. The next day was the Summer Sun Celebration, and it was said on that day, Nightmare Moon would return from the moon. Shining Armor wasn't worried about the Mare in the Moon, but rather if Cadance would accept his hoof in marriage. The two have been living together for a few years, and Shining thought that today was the day that everything could be changed.

Shining walked Cadance over to a beautiful river and climbed aboard a boat. He unhooked it from the dock and the two set off, looking at sea life splashing around in the water. As the sun was setting and a refreshing glow was on the water, Shining Armor thought it was the perfect time.

"Cadance?"

"Yes, Shining?"

"Well… I have something to say. For a while now, we have been together. I cannot imagine my life without you. That's why I ask you now…" Shining said, pulling out a box with a gorgeous gold ring in it. He tried not to choke on his words, "Will you, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, take my hoof in marriage?"

Cadance didn't know what to say. She finally let out a "YES!" and tackle-hugged her new fiancée. As the two rode into the night, they thought about their future together. They never would have imagined that a changeling queen would attack their wedding, put Shining under a spell, and almost make Cadance miss her wedding day. But bad thoughts weren't in their heads. Shining then said, "Oh, I can't wait for Twilight to find out!"


End file.
